Just Enough
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: Riley had lost her friends because of her take on high school. Now watch as she gets them back. Part 2 to Too Much. Rucas Story


***Throughout the story read carefully because there are some run on sentences, and also tell me what your favorite line all through the story is.**

 _ ***Just Enough***_

 ** _Prt. 2_**

"I'm fine, Maya." Riley lied as she stared at her best friend. Just yesterday her friends abandoned her, because they all wanted to jump out into adventure in high school grounds. Riley didn't agree with their way of venturing out into an unknown place, if the seniors said to go down to a void hole for their own good-then they should do it…right?

"Riley, you aren't fine. You passed out from crying," Maya stated. Her best friend of eight years spent the whole night crying on her shoulder blaming herself for something she had done, when in terms, Maya agreed with Riley. She wanted to play it out safe-unlike Lucas, Zay, Smackle and Farkle.

"I am not going to take your pity," Riley asserted. "And I am not going to cry for the same reason again."

"Lil' Plant?" the blonde asked in a soothing voice.

"Yes, Peaches."

"I don't blame you."

Riley's gaze shifted to the blonde on her right.

"You always see the good in people…why would I want you to change that?" Maya took notice of the brunette's damped eyes and immediately set her head on her own shoulder. "It's okay, i'm here."

"I don't deserve you Maya. I screwed up…and…and I dragged you down with me."

Maya rested her temple on the brunette's head and caressed her left cheek. "I fell by choice."

"Triangle or no triangle," Riley said, burying her head in Maya's neck. "You will always be my best friend."

* * *

"Congradulations ballerinas," the football couch taunted. "You have achieved practice level, but that's all that was-practice against your fellow ballerinas. That was not a game against opponents who come to our house and make it _their_ house. How do we protect this house?!"

The six feet convocation of football players all pushed against each other, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Hey!" the couch yelled. The horde of football players dialed down and stared at their coach. "Alright so we're not the brightest team in the league. This is our locker room, I want you to do that to the opponents, but I like what i'm seeing. The biggest regret I got in my whole life is that we guys have no opponent walking through that door, right now into our house. So we can destroy them!"

As if on cue, a light knock chimed the locker room.

"Come in," the coach said in his nice tone, which hadn't been shown very often.

Without hesitating, both Lucas and Zay burst in the locker rooms and eyed the coach-as if he was the only person in the room. "LUCAS AND ZAY IN THE HOUSE!"

"We go to this high school and we belong here," Lucas only seemed to aggravate the situation. "And we wanna be on the football team…so what are you going to do about it?"

"Do what you must," the coach said, staring at his players.

Both Lucas and Zay turned around and faced the group. "Oh no," they muttered.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Maya," Riley apologized once again as she sat next next to her on their bay window.

"For the billionth time today," Maya reassured. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I led our friends down a hole, they left and we stayed behind." Riley countered, "If I hadn't had seen the best-"

"Don't," Maya warned. "You see the good in people, Riley. The people who truly care about you will never change that."

Just then Mr. Matthews walked in the room, wearing his everyday suit. "Some of your friends are here."

"They're here?" Riley asked Maya, "Why didn't they-?"

The three seniors that told them to go down a hole walked into her room and stopped when they stared at both Riley and Maya. "Nice room," the blonde stated, taking a seat on their bay window.

"You guys sit on that window?" the brunette asked, following the blonde's example.

"Yeah, it's our own little safe place." Riley said scooting to the edge of the window seat.

"Safe place?" The male senior asked, taking the seat in between both the blonde and brunette. "Why?"

"To protect us from the outside world," Maya stated, a little offended by his inquiry.

He nodded, and looked around her room.

"Why?" Riley asked placing her hand on top of Maya's.

"Why what?"

"Why did you send us down the hole?" Riley asked.

The trio looked at each other, "It's only fair."

The brunette began by uttering, "Freshman year. Six friends walked into school, three of us thought we'd kick high schools butt."

"The other three were smarter and took some time to adapt to our new surroundings." The blonde continued for her.

"Were you the three that stayed, was that you?"

"Not exactly…we were the one's who broke off from our friends."

Riley thought about her friends, if four of them decided to leave…then they really left.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"High school is a lot of things. You never want to break from your friends, but just like middle school, you can't stop the inevitable. Growing up."

"What about the three of you?" Riley asked. "I mean you guys are still together."

The looked at each other again and quickly looked away, "We're complicated."

Maya and Riley gasped, looked at each other, then gasped again. "You're a triangle?"

They nodded, "Don't lose your friends."

"They're mad at us."

"They're humiliated," the brunette corrected. "We sent them down a hole."

"Not to mention the one who tried to fight with me."

"What?" Riley asked, not taking his eyes off him.

"Blonde, about 5'9, green eyes…" the male senior summarized.

"Lucas," Maya breathed. "What'd he do? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine, nothing happened. I think i'd be better if you got the story out of him, than from me."

* * *

"Lucas," Riley said turning him around by pulling on his shoulder. "I've been calling you."

The horde of students walked towards their class as the bell rang, but Riley and Lucas remained stationary. "I heard you."

She gulped and ignored the pain in her heart. "Why, Lucas? Why try to get in another fight? Do you want to go to another school…in another state?"

"It'd be better than this conversation."

Riley's eyes began to saturate. "Okay, I get it, you're still mad."

"Mad?" he questioned, with venom building. "I'm down-right angry, Riley."

She gulped.

"I'm angry at the senior who just seems to get under my skin-"

"Thor," Riley said in between lines.

"-i'm mad at the coach for stopping me, and i'm mad at you for…for always seeing the good in people-when in reality-you lead us down a hole."

"Okay." Was all she could say. "I'm sorry, I messed up. There," she raised her hands, showing nothing, but sorrow. "Happy?"

His eyes didn't meet hers.

"I have faith in people and you tried to change that. You wanted _me_ to _not_ see the good in people, when you keep forgetting that the only reason we're still friends, is because I saw the good in you." Riley retaliated. "This is high school and I expected something like this to go down, but from you? Lucas, i'm more than just angry…i'm disappointed in you."

"Really? In me?" he stepped closer to her. "Do you not realize how naive you really are? Everyone here has grown up…maybe it's time you do the same."

Riley gave Lucas the exact same look she gave him when he said she was too much for him. "Then I will." she stepped closer to him. "I'll grow up and i'll start judging you by the mistake you keep making…being a friend. I'll grow up and i'll realize just how stupid you are for not making a choice when Maya and I clearly stated that we are going to be okay if you break the other's heart. I'll grow up and realize that the only mistake I made in this _entire_ argument," she stopped herself and looked at him. "…was having the right amount of faith in you."

Lucas didn't have anything left to say, the only thing left was hurt, regret, and wary. They both stared into each other's eyes, but Riley seemed to have enough. The petite brunette walked away, but turned around-for what Lucas hoped was an apology.

"Or was that too much for you?" She walked away, leaving a speechless Lucas and a tear running down his left cheek.

* * *

"For the last time," Riley told Maya as they stopped outside of her mother's bakery. "I don't want to do my homework here anymore, it only reminds of the time we were all together."

"Just…come inside. Let's share a smoothie, we'll eat some chocolate chip cookies and then we'll go home. Deal?"

"I don't know, Maya. I'm busy with homework, I have a quiz tomorrow and i'm still kind of tired from the fight I had with Lucas. Let's just go home."

She grabbed Riley's arm and pulled her in the bakery, where all her friends waited. Lucas, Smackle, Farkle and Zay eyed Riley as she stared blankly at all of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Lucas called me to say he was sorry, but the only person he needed to apologize was…to you." Maya smiled at Riley. "Everyone here owes you an apology, Riley."

Lucas stood up and walked towards Riley, "I was wrong. I left you down there with Maya, and i'm sorry for that. I should've stayed when you two stayed." Their eyes locked with each other's and at the moment, nothing mattered. "I'm really sorry, Riley."

She smiled and broke the eye contact. "I should been the one apologizing, I made you all leave."

"We left by choice," Farkle stated. "As long as we're together, no one needs to apologize."

"Agree," Zay and Smackle said in unison.

Lucas sat down, giving her room to slide in. Once again, Lucas Friar was sandwiched in between Riley and Maya.

"Still like him?" Maya asked.

Lucas turned to face her as their eyes met, her brown eyes returned the favor. It had been months since the whole triangle thing started, but his choice had remained neutral for the past week. But when their eyes met for the fourth time that day, he couldn't help but feel the same way he felt when they first met. They stared in silence for what Lucas thought was their moment, but Riley hadn't answered her.

"Riley," Maya said, worried.

"I…"

Lucas began to feel his heart slow down, everything moved in slow motion as he watched her. If she liked him, she would've answered the question.

"I…i'm sorry, Lucas." She turned away from him and ran out the door, Maya prepared to follow, but Lucas stopped her.

"I'll…i'll handle this."

* * *

Lucas stopped to watch the brunette pace around her room in tears, before he climbed into her room. "Mind telling me what all of that was about?"

"Lucas's it's eight in the night. If my dad sees you in here-"

"Then that's just a risk i'll have to take." He stepped closer to her, but she stepped back. "Riley, what's wrong?"

"This…" she motioned to the space between them. "Us…is what's wrong."

"Us?" he questioned. "Riley, nothing is wrong between us. I still have feelings for you, do you still feel the same for me?"

She ran a hand through her hair and cried again, "Lucas, I can't…" she took of her denim jacket. "I feel like i'm suffocating, and the walls in this room are just getting smaller…"

Once again she began to pace the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want to compete with my best friend for some guy…I don't even know is worth it."

Lucas would be lying if he said that didn't hurt. In his opinion, that hurt more than he expected it too. "Okay," he said, blinking back tears and holding his hands up in defense. "If that's what you think…"

She placed her hands on her forehead and breathed heavily, "I give up." she said.

"What?"

"I give up. What I feel right now…" she breathed. "I am not going to get my heart broken again. We almost lost the one thing we're good at, Lucas. And that's our friendship." She took off the pins that held her hair back, "No freshman should be going through this."

Lucas stepped closer to her and calmly pushed the strand of hair behind her ear, "You're right."

Her eyes lined up with his. She'd never been this close to him before. "The truth is, I don't think I like you anymore…" she let a tear run down her left cheek. "Is that…i'm falling in love with you."

Lucas wanted answers and when he got them-his lips brushed against hers. That's all he ever wanted, a reason to kiss her. As their lips moved in perfect sync his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.

If this wasn't love…then what was it? "Riley," he breathed as they separated from the kiss. "I said you were too much for me, when in reality…you're just enough."

 **A/N: That concludes Part 2. I wanted to keep the one-shots like** **something Disney would allow, but when Riley put Lucas in his place I lost desire in that. I originally planned on making Lucas and Riley realize the value of their friendship, because people who love each other sometimes fight. I changed my mind and decided to go with this instead.**

 **Also tell me what your favorite line from the story was and who said it. Mine was: "We left by choice." -Farkle**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story like _In Order To Thrive_ and _You Only Know my Name_. **

**~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


End file.
